


Shorts

by breakfastinbed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastinbed/pseuds/breakfastinbed
Summary: a collection of naruhina shorts. will be updated very sporadically. these are not necessarily linked in any way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hinata is feeling insecure. naruto tries to comfort her. 750+ word writing exercise for myself. anyway, i hope yall enjoy it, even just a little bit. originally posted on my tumblr.

Naruto stopped so suddenly Hinata nearly bumped into him. “What was that?”

“N-Nothing,” Hinata stuttered. “Forget it, I’m sorry.” She tried to move around him, but Naruto took up the whole entryway; if he didn’t move, she wasn’t getting to her shoes.

“No,” Naruto said slowly, “I think you better tell me what you said.” He was pretty sure he’d heard her right, but he didn’t know she was thinking like that. When she remained silent, he prodded her gently.

“Naruto-kun, can we please drop it? I’m sorry I said it.”

Her voice was strained. He turned around to look at her.

Hinata was looking miserably at her feet. She squeezed her fingers into her palms so hard that her knuckles were white. It felt like she was squeezing his heart.

He ached.  _This is because I was so slow._

Naruto took a step forward and held her head gently between his hands. “Hinata, look at me.”

She raised her eyes to his. They were brimming with tears.

“Hinata,” he repeated softly, “I miss you when I’m gone, but I also miss you when you  _leave_. I regret it the moment you’re out the door. It takes everything I have not to run after you, scoop you up, and bring you back. Don’t  _cry_ , hime,” he said weakly, his voice cracking as the tears overflowed and poured down her cheeks.

Naruto rubbed his thumbs over the wet tracks left behind. “I’m not trying to make you cry. I’m trying to make a point. You were the first woman to stay the night with me here. You were the first woman to cook a meal for me here. You make me—I-I don’t feel  _empty_  anymore.  I can’t say it well, I’m stupid, and past me was even stupider, not seeing you or knowing what I…what I was doing. But I’m here  _now_ , and I’m here from now  _on_. P-Please—“ he drew in a shaky breath, “ _please_ , I want you to be here with me, too. From now on.”

He shut his eyes while he was talking, and Hinata could see the tears forming.  _I made him cry._  “Naruto-kun…”

“ _Don’t,_ I’m gonna cry.”

“You’re already crying,” she said softly as tears slipped over the whiskers on his cheeks.

His hands escaped her face; grabbing a fistful of hoodie at his chest with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. “Heh. I look so uncool right now.”

“You always look cool to me.” Hinata slipped her hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. “I’m sorry.”

He wiped his eyes on his arm. “No, I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes and peered down at her. “Whoa. Your eyes are red, but it’s like…they’re  _pink_.”

“Eh! Is it weird?” Her left hand lifted to touch her face self-consciously.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “No, not at all. It’s unique.” He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms between their bodies. He let out an exhale and held her close. “I’m sorry I’m stupid.”

“You’re  _not,_ ” Hinata said, slightly muffled by his chest, “I should’ve been more—“

“No, it’s on both of us. We’ll both work harder.” He let out a sigh heavy with regret. “I still wanna slug my past self, though.” He squeezed her. “I’m gonna do my best to make sure you don’t feel like this. Help me?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Naruto-kun, I can’t breathe.”

“Ah! Sorry, sorry,” he loosened his grip, and she immediately snuck her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Naruto smiled. “Wow, look at us. Crying in the entryway.” He wiped his eyes once more and tilted his head to the side to look down at her. “You still wanna go home?”

“Well,” she began with a small sniffle, “n-not particularly, no. But do you really…want…”

“Hi-na- _taaaaaaah_. What did we just talk about? Yes, I want you here, in my arms, my lap, my bed, wherever you want to be. Do  _you_  want to be here?” he asked once more. “If it was up to me, you’d never leave.”

Hinata pressed herself against his chest and closed her eyes. “I want to stay. Whoa!”

Naruto scooped her up into his arms. “Good, ‘cause I’ve got an idea that’ll keep you occupied for at least the next fifteen minutes.”

“Only fifteen?”

Naruto’s laugh shook the apartment. “Okay, thirty minutes. Let me please you.” He carried her into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the writing prompt: "a character accidentally spills a hot beverage on someone." modern AU. originally posted on my tumblr.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Hinata blurts out. “I-I’ll get some napkins.”

The blonde man who was now wearing about half her double shot chai latte on his bright orange T-shirt stood before her in stunned silence. Hinata returned with a stack of napkins and began soaking up the drink from his side.

“So sorry - please forgive me - I-I’m so clumsy - totally my fault - please let me pay for dry cleaning,” she paused to gasp for breath as the words had tumbled out in excess from embarrassment. She didn’t dare look up. God, please, I hope he doesn’t freak out. Finally, after his silence became unbearable, Hinata snuck a peak at his face.

The tall man was looking right at her face. A smile tugged at his lips. “I was just wonderin’ if you were gonna look at me,” he said easily. “At least it wasn’t hot, huh?” He laughed and moved to a garbage can where he wrung out the bottom of his shirt.

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata stuttered. Her drink most definitely was hot; she could still feel the heat through the paper cup. “Um, I’m really, really sorry. Please let me know what I can do to make it up to you.”

“Well, this is my favourite shirt.” She winced. “It’s gonna cost ya,” he drawled, moving back to her.

She chewed her lip and nodded. “J-Just tell me how much. It’s my fault.”

“What’s your name?”

“Hinata Hyuuga.”

He smiled. “Okay, Hinata. I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

“N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, and he gave a short laugh. “Just Naruto’s fine,” he said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I want you to give me your phone number and we’ll call it even. Okay?”

“That’s it?”

She didn’t realize she’d spoken aloud until he laughed again; a bright, infectious sound that made her smile.

“Well, I’m probably gonna text ya, but yeah, consider that my fee.”

Naruto smiled at her, and his kind look made something inside her flip and flutter. She realized in that moment how attracted she was to him; a tall man with unkempt blonde hair, and eyes so bright and blue that made you want to believe everything he said.

“Okay,” she said, returning his smile. What was she getting herself into?


	3. Summer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blank period. naruhina go to a conbini on a hot summer night and share a treat.

Sweat beaded on the back of her neck and threatened to drip down her spine. The day’s heat lingered although the sun had set a couple hours ago. She dabbed the back of her neck absentmindedly before fanning herself.

Temperature notwithstanding, Hinata headed to Naruto’s apartment; he was due back any day now, and she wanted to surprise him. He mentioned before that he always wanted to have someone greet him properly when he got home. She smiled to herself as she walked up the stone steps a ways from his building. She was nearly at the top when a familiar voice called out.

“Hinata?”

Her head snapped up. Naruto stood in front of her, looking every bit as surprised as she felt.

“Wha—Naruto-kun, you’re back?!”

He descended the steps to stand beside her, grinning. “Hehe, yup! ‘Bout an hour ago. Haven’t had time to do much other than dump my stuff at home. I’m hungry, so I was heading here,” he pointed at the 24/7 convenience store she’d just passed, “for my usual.” He tilted his head to look at her curiously. “What’s got you out so late?”

“I-I…um, oh, well,” she sighed. “The truth is I wanted to surprise you.”  _It’ll have to be another time,_ she thought ruefully of her plans.

“Eh? Surprise me?” He blinked at her.

“Yes, I was going t-to greet you when you came home.” She flushed and looked down at her hands, folding and unfolding them in front of her. “Sorry, that’s kind of presumptuous of me, isn’t it? Whoa!” His large hands gripped her shoulders suddenly.

“Not at all! I would’ve loved that! No, it’s more like—I’m looking forward to it!”

She softened under his sincerity.  _This is what’s so good about him._  “Is that right? Then, next time, I’ll definitely be here!” She made a fist to show her determination, looking right into his eyes.

“Pretty soon, you’ll always be here,” he said quietly. He slid his hands down her arms. “Anyway, I’m starving. Let’s go in.” He turned, dropping one arm back to his side while he caught and held her hand with his other arm.

They headed down into the convenience store together. The sliding doors divided and bestowed a blast of cool air upon the couple, a welcome relief from the heat.

“All I’ve got at home is water, so if you want something else, lemme know.” Naruto’s cheeks were just a little pink. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Naruto plucked a handbasket from a pile at the door and made a beeline for the ramen, then unexpectedly shuffled her through a few aisles without picking up anything. Hinata hadn’t expected him to be the type to window shop, especially in a convenience store. She looked at him and found him looking back at her expectantly. “Is there anything you want?”

“Oh, n-no, I’m fine!” Was he taking his time for her?

“Hm, okay. It’s pretty warm though, so how ‘bout a drink?” He pointed at the refrigerated wall with their coupled hand. “What d’you like? Green tea seems like it suits you. Or maybe this?” He poked a bottle of aloe vera drink.

 _Green tea suits me?_   _“_ Normally, I’d have this,” Hinata replied, leaning into him and pointing at the red bean soup, “but it’s so hot—“

“Ooh, you too?! I didn’t know you liked red bean soup. Hehe, somehow, I’m a little happy to know we have that in common. It suits you, too. Should we get it?” He put the basket down and reached out to take it.

 _He said ‘we’!!!!!_ She was trying to keep her cool, but he was making it extremely difficult. A practical part of her noted that he likes red bean soup as well. “Maybe not now since it’s so hot. Wouldn’t something with a clear, refreshing feel be better?”

He didn’t look convinced. His cheeks were puffed almost in a pout.  _Maybe he really wanted the red bean soup?_

“I just thought since we both like it…but you have a point. Yeah, let’s get it another time.”

There was so much to process in what he just said for Hinata. Her brain had nowhere to begin.  _We both like it? Another time?_ After years of a romantic drought, she felt like she was walking through a garden of sweetly scented flowers.

 _He even looks cuter than usual, too,_  she thought dreamily; his hair had grown a bit, giving him a boyish feel, and without his forehead protector on, his hair hung over his forehead and nearly into his eyes.  _His face really looks like the Fourth like this. I wonder if I should tell him._ He wore his usual sweatpants, but he was obviously feeling the heat as he wore a loose tank top as opposed to his normal tee. If it weren’t for his drastically increased height, Hinata would’ve felt like she was out with a much younger Naruto.

 _Definitely,_ she thought,  _it’s really his height that changed the most. Well, he grew up in other ways, too. He has a really mature feeling now. And his face got more handsome although he’s still so cute, especially looking like this…_

Those bright eyes captured her own suddenly. He winked; she blushed and turned away.  _I was staring at him!!!_ Every one of her thoughts felt punctuated by a thousand exclamation marks.

Beside her, Naruto was still waiting for an answer. He leaned against her shoulder. “Hi-na- _taaaaah_ , pick something. Or I’ll pick for you. You said refreshing, right? Then, it’s gotta be green tea after all.” He picked up a huge bottle. “We’ll share, ‘kay?” Hinata, still caught up in her thoughts, nodded with a smile. “Good. Oh, there’s one more thing I want!”

He tossed the large bottle in the hand basket and shuffled it with his foot in front of the freezer. “Wanna share one?” Naruto pointed at the popsicles.

Hinata peered in.“Mm! I’d love to. What do you like? Orange is my favourite.”

“Hehe, I bet.” His eyes sparkled and she found herself blushing again. “Lucky for you, I like it, too.” He lifted the freezer open and enjoyed the waft of cool air before pulling out an orange popsicle. “All good, right? Let’s go.”

Once they paid and left, Naruto immediately took the popsicle out of the bag. “It’ll melt if we don’t eat it right away, right? C’mon, there’s a bench over here.”

Hinata smoothed the skirt of her sundress beneath her as she sat down, and Naruto plunked down beside her, his knee touching hers. Naruto dropped the bag between their feet and made quick work of tearing open the popsicle. He broke it with an icy _crack_ , handing half to Hinata, before he leaned back and swung his arm behind her to rest on the edge of the bench.

Although it was now nearly midnight, the heat had hardly dissipated, and the popsicle Naruto bought already dripped down her hand. She let out a soft “ah!” before moving her hand over the pavement—to avoid it dripping in her lap—and slurping up the popsicle with gusto. She was a little embarrassed by the noises it was making, but thought that it couldn’t be helped. She made quick work of it, giving the stick a final delicious slip between her lips to get all the juice off.

“You, uh…sure ate that fast.”

Hinata turned to Naruto. His face was flushed red and his eyes were wide, as if unsure of what he’d just witnessed.

“It was melting everywhere, so I—ah, Naruto-kun!”

His own popsicle, half-eaten and obviously forgotten, dripped steadily down his fingers, threatening to dribble on his sweatpants. Hinata grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth; she flicked her tongue out to save the fruity liquid off his knuckles, lapping it up to the base of the popsicle.

“It almost got on your pants, you should hurry and finish it.” She released his hand and saw the frozen expression on his face. “Naruto-kun? Are you okay?”

He licked and pursed his lips. “Uh, mm. Yup.” He cleared his throat. “You’re staying over, right?” He shoved the rest of the popsicle in his mouth and turned even redder than before.

“Eh! Well, yes, I had planned to. Is that still okay?”

“ _Yuuuuup_.“ Naruto drew the now-nude popsicle stick out from between his teeth as he spoke. “Ah, I should say it properly. Please stay with me tonight, Hinata.”

Something about the tone of his voice made her heart slam in her chest and a shiver shoot up her spine. The thin sundress she had on suddenly felt very revealing under his electric blue eyes.

“I-I’d love to. Shall we go?” She got up first, anxiously fixing the shoulder straps of her dress as she rose. Hinata turned when she didn’t feel him follow. “Naruto-kun?”

He sagged against the bench with a pout. “Hina _taaaaaaah_ , I’m tired. Help me up.” He listlessly held a limp hand out to her.

She giggled, grabbed his hand with both of hers, and gave him a big yank. Naruto hopped off the bench and tossed his arms around Hinata clumsily, drawing her into a tight hug. “I missed you, hime,” he breathed into her hair.  

“I missed you, too, Naruto-kun,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his chest. He gave her a big squeeze and lifted her off her feet, earning a chorus of giggles and ‘don’ts!’ before releasing her and once more taking her hand.

“Let’s go home.”


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please note this is explicit/nsfw!
> 
> naruhina have sex in the bath. thats...thats all. im sorry

Naruto was the one who cheekily suggested they get in together. They’d washed and rinsed in tense embarrassment quickly; Naruto not wanting to push her too hard, and Hinata could not bring herself to quell her timidity just yet.

Once they washed, he expected to gently coax her over to his side of the tub patiently, gradually, allowing her the space to get used to him. Hinata surprised him by closing the gap between them herself. Instead of getting in the other side of the tub, Hinata stepped in right in front of him.

Naruto’s eyes went wide.

Here she was, water droplets streaming down her slick skin, right in front of him. His eyes dragged across her. He sometimes felt Hinata’s beauty was otherworldly, marred by the touch of his human embrace, but this...

This was not one of those times.

She was raw, real, made for his love. He slid a hand from her calf, submerged in water, up to the dip of her knee, slipping his fingers to the slick, sensitive skin behind it. Hinata sucked in a breath and her back straightened at the gentle press of his fingers in such an untouched place.

“Naruto-kun.”

He titled his head back to look up at her, still standing above him.

“C’mere, Hinata,” he all but purred.

She shivered in response and carefully lowered herself into the tub. Naruto shifted position and helped guide her, supporting her weight with his arms, as she gently deposited herself into his waiting lap.

He stopped her before she moved all the way down, sliding his arms around her possessively and pulling her towards him. Naruto stared at her breasts hanging deliciously in front of him. He planted a kiss in the middle of her chest and enjoyed the impossibly soft press of her tits against him. He nuzzled between them.

She let out a soft giggle.

“You really like my breasts, huh?”

He flushed. Busted.

Hinata slid her hands over his damp hair. “It’s okay. It feels good for me, too,” she ended softly.

As her gentle hands caressed his head, Naruto dragged his tongue in the valley between her breasts, and he was rewarded with a gasp from her. The water could not erase the familiar taste of her skin. He nipped and sucked feverishly at the top of her breasts.

_Mine, mine, mine._

Hinata panted in the slippery squeeze of his arms. “Naruto-kun, please.”

“Please what?” he asked, lifting his head only just long enough to ask.

“P-Please touch me there.”

A thrill went through him at the effect of his words on the woman in his arms. The stutter he once thought unbidden excited him. 

“Where should I touch you?” He jostled her upwards in his arms, drawing a small yelp from her. “Could it be here?” Naruto leaned forward and took a slick nipple in his mouth.

“Ah—!”

Encouraged by her tightening grip, Naruto slurped and sucked until her nipple stiffened into a hard peak in his mouth. She clung to him. He released his grip on HInata to sink his hands into her untouched breast; as he twisted and teased her other nipple mercilessly, Hinata dug her nails into his scalp appreciatively. He gave a last hard suck, leaning back until her nipple popped out of his mouth. Hinata cried out his name and shuddered.

Naruto pressed his head against her chest; he could hear her heart hammering away as she panted. He tightened his arms around her.

“Hinata.”

“Naruto-kun.” Hinata continued to pant softly. “Are…are you ready?”

He almost laughed. Didn’t she know how hard he was? Naruto lifted his head to look directly in her eyes, and he moved until his erection pressed against her inner thigh. She sucked in a breath.

“I’m moving.”

He felt what she meant before he understood.

Hinata leaned forward and shifted down, moving a hand to grip the base of his cock. Guided by her hand, he felt his erection slowly press inside. Naruto shifted his hips. With a shocked gasp, Hinata slid down to the base of his cock.

“You’re squeezing me really hard,” he whispered. “I won’t last long at all like that.”

“I can’t—ah—help it,” Hinata moaned. She wiggled against him; her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her, sending the water splashing between them, and she moved her hands to grip his shoulders.

More than that, the small gasps, moans, and all types of sounds of pleasure she was making were making him crazy. His name was never far from her parted lips. The warm honey seeping from her clenching pussy was deliciously thick around him compared to the water around them.

“You’re feeling pretty good,” Naruto panted. _But I wanna see you lose control_ , he thought privately. His slid a hand down her hips to circle her clit. Hinata bit her lip and let her forehead fall against his.

“Naruto-kun...please...”

He nudged her with his nose to lift her head. She was a sight. Her dazed, dreamy eyes looked back at him, desperate noises still escaping through her bitten bottom lip as she bounced on his cock. The wet slap of the water between their bodies lubricated their skin, and her nipples slid and slipped against his firm chest, tuning them both to a fever pitch. 

Their moans echoed off the bathroom walls. The lewd combination of their sounds, the splashing water, and the slap of skin against skin went straight to his head. Although he initiated thrusting, Hinata was the one doing almost all the work now. She rode him with abandon.

When he felt like he couldn’t hold on much longer, Naruto increased his attention to her clit.

“Come for me, Hinata,” he whispered.

A shocked ‘oh!’ tore from her lips.

“You like it when I talk?” With a pained look, she nodded. “You’re such a bad girl.”

She gasped, and her pussy squeezed him hard.

“Wow, you like being called a bad girl?”

Squeeze.

 _Fuck_ , Naruto thought wildly, head spinning, _I’m gonna blow._

“Hinata, come for me,” he repeated desperately as he rubbed her clit apace, “ _now_.”

She came apart in his arms with a scream, shuddering and tensing as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. The intensity of her own orgasm pushed him into a fervid climax of his own, and Naruto came deep inside her, calling out her name.

They remained glued together in the afterglow until their breathing slowed. To Hinata’s surprise, Naruto let out a short laugh. She nudged him questioningly, and he shook his head before he answered.

“Heh, it’s just...I kinda feel like we might need to take another bath?”

He gave a small ‘ah!’ as Hinata swatted his arm lightly.

“Okay, okay, a _washing_ bath,” he corrected.

“ _This_ was a washing bath,” she reminded him.

“How about this time I wash you with my tongue-- _ah!_ ” HInata attempted to stand up, effectively cutting off his sentence, so he tightened his hold on her. “Wait, I was only joking! Hina _taaaaaa_ ,” Naruto pulled her back. “It was a joke, a joke.”

Hinata sighed, then smiled at him indulgently. “Well...maybe just a little longer.” She let herself sag against him and slide down until her head rested against his chest. Naruto propped himself up against the edge of the tub and stretched his legs out with Hinata between them.

 _Well, I wasn’t really joking,_ he thought privately, _but she deserves a rest before she finds out._


End file.
